Harry Potter and His Long Lost Relative
by FreedomGundam
Summary: When Harry went back to his home after his 5th he went to the place where he least wanted to go back to. The Dursley’s. Even though they treated him harshly they were his only family out in the world. But so he thought.
1. The Meeting

Summary: When Harry went back to his home after his 5th he went to the place where he least wanted to go back to. The Dursley's. This is because they treated him harshly since he was 1 when he arrived at their doorsteps. Even though they treated him harshly they were his only family out in the world. But so he thought.

Chapter 1 "The meeting"

Harry was waking up in his bed on a clear summer day but he really hated it because his somewhat 'kind and loving' family would cram the whole day with chores. Chores after chores after chores, which was his schedule for the whole day except for the part where they occasionally gave him food to eat and restroom breaks, that's where he grabbed the chance to write his friends in the wizardry world.

When he was fully awake he got up from his Aunt and Uncle yelling at him to get downstairs right away to make breakfast. He was downstairs in 5 minutes flat and was ready to make breakfast. It took at least 10 minutes to cook a simple breakfast which consists of eggs, toast and milk or orange juice which depends on what the family likes. When the Dursleys finished eating their breakfast they called Harry over and started talking to them.

"Harry, since it's almost your 16th birthday me and your Uncle has decided that we should give you some more freedom around the house and we will let you go to town anytime you want." Aunt Petunia stated.

Harry was then lifted with joy when the news came to him that he would have that much freedom which he only experienced only at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Right then he went upstairs and started to write to his friends to tell them the wonderful news he had just received.

Dear Ron and family,

I had just got my best birthday present from the Dursleys ever. They had just given me the freedom that any normal family would give to their children. Well see you later.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry sent the letter to Ron and his family and was about to write one to Hermione, a large brown owl landed on his window with a letter written on his leg.

Dear Harry,

My family had just bought me this owl for when I got home and I wanted to test it. Me and my family are going to visit London this summer for vacation. By what my parents say we will be visiting the Big Ben and the House of the Parliament. Well hope to see you in Diagon Alley or the train station for school.

Your Best Friend,

Hermione Granger

Harry then decided not to send to letter to Hermione for couple reason's. 1. To surprise them later 2. He was going to visit her while on her vacation.

He got packing right away and started to leave the house when he heard a screeching bus right outside his house. It was the Knight Bus (A/N Is this what it is called) Stan was greeting him when he got on.

"Hello Harry"

"Hi, Stan Leaky Cauldron Please"

"Alright, Mate"

In an instant the Bus moved towards London, and in 10 minutes the bus stopped right in front of Leaky Cauldron. Harry paid the fare and got out of the bus. In Leaky Cauldron he met someone who he didn't want to meet in the whole world. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Why Harry it' about time you got here"

"How did you know I was coming here?"

"Isn't it obvious after that last mail Miss. Granger sent you and the letter that you sent to the Weasley's?"

"You were tracking my mail?" Harry was outraged.

"Yes, its for your own good, I'm just here to say something and its just that to be careful out there many things and people can be more than what they say and look like."

"Thanks for the advice but I don't think I need it"

"I'm not done; I'm limiting the magic outside school to the age of 15 since the uprising of Who-Must-Not-Be-Named this will start today in about 10 minutes, but it won't officially start tomorrow."

"Thanks that would help allot"

"Well I got to go now"

"See ya later Fudge"

"Now to rent a room and catch up with Hermione's family to surprise them." Harry thought to himself.

When he paid the money for a room he went to the Big Ben to look for Hermione's family.

"Wow this thing is huge I wonder if I will meet them soon."

"Excuse Me" a little girl asked Harry. By the looks of her she seemed like she was at least 11.

"Hello" Harry replied.

"My name is Joan"

"Why it's nice to meet you Joan"

"JOAN WHERE ARE YOU, GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT."

"Well my parents are calling see ya"

"See ya"

"She was nice. Hmm maybe her parents saw Hermione's family."

When Harry walked to the corner he saw Joan talking to the Granger's and Hermione. He heard fragments of sentences like daughters, House of Parliament, and family. This only led to Harry guessing that Joan was Hermione's younger sister.

He followed their family to the House of Parliament and at some points talked to Joan a couple more times on the tour.

When they got to the Leaky Cauldron Harry was famished they went everywhere in London where any tourist would go. When he rounded the corner to the Leaky Cauldron Hermione somehow got behind him and had her wand out to the back of his neck.

"I don't know why you were following us around London but I don't like how you were following us and talking with my younger sister everywhere you went."

"I only followed you guys around because I wanted to surprise you Hermione, but I didn't expect to end up talking to the younger sister of Hermione Granger.'

"Harry?"

"Why are you out of the Dursley's.'

Harry then explained to them about the birthday present the Dursely's gave him and the conversation with Fudge about magic outside of school.

"Harry that's great we could now use magic outside school that's awesome."

"Yea"

"Well its getting late, I better get to bed."

"Yea me too, good night"

"Good Night"

This is an idea I got over the winter vacation and I never got around time to write it. Well RR.


	2. OWLS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own character

* * *

Chapter 2: O.W.L.S

Harry was woken up from a sort of tapping sound from the window of the room where he was sleeping at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a brown barn owl and attached to his leg was a letter.

Harry took the letter and started to read it.

Dear Mr. Potter here is the following O.W.L results that you took over the summer,

Your results are as follows.

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defence Against The Dark Arts: O

Divination: F

Herbology: A

History of Magic: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

You have received 9/10 O.W.L.S. You have also received 2nd in your class rank. Attached is your school supplies that is required for the 6th year at Hogwarts.

Congratulations Mr. Potter

Professor McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts

Right when Harry finished reading his O.W.L.S a second letter came in by another barn owl.

Dear Harry,

Since Umbridge has been expelled from Hogwarts you are allowed to become captain of the Griffindor (spelling plz) Quiditch (spelling?)team.

Congratulations,

Professor McGonagall

Harry was so excited from this news from Professor McGonagall's letter he ran downstairs to tell the good news to the Granger's knowing that they would be downstairs eating breakfast.

"Hey, Harry" Hermione started the conversation

"Hey I got Quidditch Captain this year and on top of that 9/10 O.W.L.S"

"Congratulations, Harry I got 10/10 O.W.L.S"

"We're going to go get our school supplies. Want to come?"

"We?"

"Yea Joan got accepted into Hogwarts too."

"Cool, so it must run into the family"

"Yea, I'm trying to get my sister into reading Hogwarts: A History."

"Well I can see that you are trying to get your sis into becoming another magical genius before she gets into the train station."

"Let's just get going"

When Harry went to the back he tapped all the bricks which led to Diagon Alley. When the bricks opened up he saw something just wonderful.

* * *

Sorry for such a small chapter. But I hope you guys will RR. 


	3. Inheritance and A New Found Family Secre...

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

old-crow: Thanks for the advice and I hope you will like the incoming chapters.

Lirimaer Elearie: Thanks for the advice and I will try to stop doing the punctuation mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 3: Inheritance and A new found family secret.

Last Time:

When Harry went to the back he tapped all the bricks, which led to Diagon Alley. When the bricks opened up he saw something just wonderful.

Harry saw his friends right in front of him holding out posters saying things like "Happy Birthday Harry" and "Congratulations on Freedom Harry". Harry was at shock when he saw this.

There was Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Rebeus Hagrid. Harry then asked the whole crowd how they knew about this.

"Hermione told us last night when you went to sleep." Hagrid came up and said

"Thanks you guys for doing this, this is what any person would like for friends"

"Your birthday presents will be anything from Diagon Alley since we didn't know what you wanted." Hagrid told Harry

"I'm going to Gringgotts to get some money for school supplies first."

"I'll go with you since I need to get money for Joan for her school supplies" Hermione said.

"Sure, everyone wait out here while I'll go get some money for school" Harry exclaimed to the whole group.

Harry, Hermione, and Joan went up to the head goblin and requested to go to their vaults. The Head goblin called another goblin who he called Mr. Grappler. Which he took them to a cart which was most uncomfortable like always, it took a while for the cart to stop.

"Miss. Granger, Vault 987" Mr. Grappler told Hermione.

Hermione and Joan got off the cart and the goblin opened the vault with the key and the girls went in and started to take money out of the vault. It took about 5 minutes until the girls came out of the vault. The goblin then closed the vault and started to move the casrt towards Harry's vault. When the cart finally stopped Harry got out of the cart and started to move towards the vault. Harry gave the key to the goblin and it opened to only reveal that the money had tripled and the vault was bigger than before.

"When did I get so rich, Mr. Grappler?"

"All this money was moved to this vault today when you turned 16 because that was what your parents and what Mr. Black said in their inheritance papers, Mr. Potter."

When Harry walked into the vault he saw portraits, books, diamonds, jewelry, and lots and lots of money. He made a personal note that he would come back later to see what was in the vault.

When he was heading back out of the vault he saw a magical photo right next to the door. On the photograph there was 4 people in it there was his parents, what looked like himself, and a little girl.

Harry then realized that it looked closely at it and it seemed that this girl was his little sister.

"I have a sister!" Harry yelled

* * *

Well it seems that this was a reasonable place to leave you guys.

Plz R&R


	4. Diagon Alley

Well thanks for all the reviews that I got. I didn't know that I will get any reviews at all. Since this story kind of just popped in my head. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: See chapter 3

* * *

Last: "I have a sister!" Harry yelled 

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Harry, Hermione, and Joan exited the Gringnotts and meet all the people that were waiting for him outside the bank. It wasn't long before they all wanted to go get Harry's gifts.

Harry and company went to different stores to get Harry's gifts. Seamus got Harry a brand new trunk was supposed to have unlimited storage space. Neville got him a new wand which was mainly used as an alternate wand. Ron got another broom cleaning kit just in case Dumbledore got rid of the life time ban. Hagrid made some Rock cake and got him a wand holster. Ginny got Harry a pendant with a Phoenix logo on it. Luna got a year long subscription of _The Quibler_ for free. She also got him a book on teaching Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Well I just thought it would be cool if you would do the DA again this year"

"That's a brilliant idea Luna I didn't think about that." Hermione told Luna

"Well my present isn't as fancy as Luna's but it would be helpful with the events coming up." Hermione gave Harry a big package with colorful wrapping. Harry opened the package and in it were books and books containing things ranging from Dark Arts to Potions.

"Those are all the books I bought for light reading I used for school. Hope you find some use for it."

"Thanks but one question. How did you get did all these books in one box?"

"It's a mini trunk."

"Well its getting late we should be getting back" Harry told Hermione

"See ya later" The group of kids and Hagrid yelled in unison.

* * *

Sorry for long wait for this chapter. I had a lot of things to do at school. Sorry for being such a short chapter. I promise I will get the next chapter out by next week. PLZ R&R 


	5. Party and Train Suprise

Disclaimer: See Chapter 4

Chapter 5-The Party and the Surprise on the Train

* * *

Harry was getting ready for the party that Mrs. Weasley had prepared when he received an owl from telling him the news. Most of The Order would be there, as Harry already had a semi-party with most of his friends.

The guests started arriving at about five o' clock. Mrs. Weasley stood at the door and greeted them as they made their way in and gave Harry their best wishes. Presents were piled on and around a low circular table. The entire Weasley family was there, with the exception of the three oldest children: Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Hermione and Joan had come early to help set up, and they, Ron, and Harry stood in a corner chatting pleasantly. Every so often, they were interrupted by members of The Order coming to say hello, keep up the good work, don't get yourself killed, etc.

Fred and George sauntered over carrying a big, round package that required both of them to carry. It looked oddly like a barrel.

"Hello Harry! How's it going?"

"Great," Harry replied, staring at the package. "What in the world is that?"

"This," said Fred, "is our greatest creation yet."

"If you don't tell mum about it," whispered George, "we'll give you as much as you want." He set his end of the package down on the ground and he and Fred proceeded to tear the paper from it.

"It's a barrel..." Joan said skeptically.

"Big whoop," Ron said. "Why do we have to keep it a secret?"

"Have you considered what could be in the barrel?" Hermione hissed.

"Fish!"

"Sardines."

"That's fish, stupid."

"Pickles?"

"Oh! I know! Monkeys!" Joan exclaimed.

"What would Fred and George be doing with pickles in a barrel?"

"Hello, did you hear me? I said monkeys!"

"Well, fish or pickles. Take your pick."

"WHY WON'T YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME! I SAID MONKEYS!"

Harry and Ron turned on Joan yelling, "IF THERE WERE MONKEYS IN THAT BARREL WE WOULD HEAR THEM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Keep it down you guys. Mum'll hear," Fred hissed.

"Has it occurred to any of you that there might be _alcohol _in that barrel?" Hermione hissed.

"Oh. I thought you meant besides the obvious," Ron said, shrugging.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, Joan. Let's go help Mrs. Weasley."

"Aw, but I want to see what's in the barrel..."

"We told mum it's Butterbeer," George whispered.

"But it's really not," Fred added.

"Have you ever heard of Vodka?" George asked.

They all nodded.

"Eighty percent?" Fred asked.

They nodded again.

"Well," George said boastfully, "This is _one hundred percent_."

The group sighed wistfully and Fred winked. "We're going to take it out in the yard. Wanna come?"

"Not so fast young man." Mrs. Weasley was standing directly behind them and looked like a very formidable adversary.

"Oh! Hello mum! Fancy meeting you here."

"I'll take care of that barrel if you don't mind."

"Oh, but we do, see."

Ignoring them, Mrs. Weasley tapped the barrel with her wand and it disappeared. "I'm ashamed of you two. Giving alcohol to children."

"In the Muggle pubs..." Fred started.

"In the Muggle pubs drinking age is eighteen. And you two are the only two who are eighteen."

"But in the Muggle pubs they'll give you a pint if you're sixteen and act mature. Harry's mature. Besides, it's his birthday."

"Yeah, we weren't going to give any to Joan."

"I don't care what they do in the Muggle pubs; we aren't Muggles. And it still doesn't matter." There was a commotion at the door. "Now I have to go greet guests. Don't do anything foolish." She stalked off muttering angrily to herself. She was trailing a strand of flesh-colored string.

"Extendable Ears! Fred! Mum's got some of our Extendable Ears!"

"I noticed." Fred sounded far from happy. "Come on. Dumbledore's here. We better go greet him."

The group in the corner migrated to the door where Dumbledore stood talking pleasantly to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. In his hands he held a small, wooden box.

"Fred and George had a barrel of what? And they almost gave some to Harry? That's really quite amusing, Molly. Really, you should know your children well enough by now to know they're quite incapable of reasoning." He grinned broadly. "Oh, come off it Molly. You know they're some of the worst troublemakers that ever plagued Hogwarts, but they've never hurt anyone. Besides, I think Harry has enough common sense to know not to drink alcohol."

"He might, but Ronnie doesn't," George interrupted. Dumbledore turned around and greeted him and Fred with a warm handshake.

"How nice to see you. How's the joke shop doing?"

"Great, great. We're hoping to pass Zonko's in the next few months."

"Excellent, excellent. Hello Ron, didn't take any vodka I hope... Hermione! One of only a few perfect O.W.L. recipients, good to see you. Ah! You must be Joan."

Joan nodded meekly, deeply in awe of the great headmaster.

"Nice to meet you. I will see you again in September if not sooner. Ah, Harry." Dumbledore presented him with the box. "Happy to hear your aunt and uncle are giving you a bit more freedom. Happy birthday." He shook Harry's hand. "But don't open the box until you get onto the train."

"Thanks, Headmaster. Come on in." As Dumbledore stepped inside, Harry felt someone touch his shoulder. He spun around. "What? Oh! Hi Lupin. Sorry."

"No problem. Let's all move away from the door now, shall we? The only reason I ask is that it's getting a bit drafty in here. Someone might see something as well."

"Right." Harry drifted back into the middle of the room and set Dumbledore's present gingerly on the table before choosing a seat on one of the lumpy couches. Fred and George were pretending to be each other, to Dumbledore's perpetual amusement. They turned to Harry as if noticing him for the first time and whispered quietly to each other.

"Hi Harry," George said innocently. "Is it true that it's your birthday?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Well in that case," Fred grinned sinisterly, "let's sing him a song!"

"Oh god no," Harry murmured, hanging his head in his hands.

"Ready? Everybody sing together!" Members of The Order groaned at this command but reluctantly complied.

"HaPPy BIrthdaY tO yOu! hAppY biRTHDAy tO YoU! HAPpy bIRThdaY DEar hARRy! HaPPy BIrthdaY tO yOu!"

Fred and George stood back and admired their handiwork. "Excellent, excellent. We hope you can use magic better than you can sing, or You Know Who will kick all our sorry little arses."

Mad-Eye Moody cursed them so they couldn't speak for the rest of the night.

Mrs. Weasley had an argument with someone at the door, who apparently decided to go away, and she talked to Moody about it. The two of them went out and came back nearly fifteen minutes later, right before dinner. The rest of the night passed in a blur for Harry, and remained nothing but a dream of Butterbeer and chocolate frogs.

For the next 31 days, the trio spent the rest of the summer together. They went shopping, played games, talked, and when they were really bored they studied for N.E.W.T.s which was Hermione's idea of getting ready for the exams.

When the day arrived that they would need to depart Leaky Cauldron to go to King's Cross, the whole place chaos. People were trying to find missing articles of clothing and school supplies. Around 10 o' clock, they got their things ready to go and the escort from The Order arrived.

They arrived at King's Cross around 10:30 and went through the barrier. When they got onto the train it was around 10:50. Joan went off to look for friends and they settled into a compartment. The Weasleys arrived and settled in while updating Harry and Hermione about how Bill and Charlie were. When 11 o' clock arrived the train departed platform nine and three quarters

"Don't you guys need to go the Prefect meeting?" Neville asked as he entered the cabin.

"Hi Neville, nope, they sent us a letter informing us about the new stuff. As for patrols, Aurors are going to that now until the Dark-Lord is gone." Ginny replied because she was a 5th year prefect this year.

"Well, well if it isn't Potter, the mudblood, the stupid one, and the poor kids," Malfoy said as his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Just wanted to tell ya that I met the foreign exchange student and she is smoking hot."

"GET OUT MALFOY!" everybody in the cabin shouted.

"Hey there she is." Malfoy pointed in a dazed matter.

"What's up Malfoy?" the foreign exchange student asked.

"So you're the foreign exchange student from Japan" Hermione stated. "You don't look Japanese"

"I'm not Japanese. I just moved to Japan when my parents got a job there. I am really from England where I was adopted."

"Well that's nice but I'm really tired", Harry said as he shakes his hair and reveals his scar.

"HARRY YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WHAT?" the cabin's occupants, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle shouted in unison.

"What the hell did I do?" Harry shouted back while he raised his wand to protect himself.

"You think a wand is going to protect your from my wrath?" The mystery girl smirked evilly as she raised her hand and with one swift swish, the wand in Harry's hand flew to the other side of the cabin. This caused the whole cabin to take out their wands.

"They never learn" with another swish their wands flew to the other side of the cabin.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your sister"

"Impossible, Voldemort killed my whole family." Malfoy, his lackeys, Ron, Ginny, and Neville flinch at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. Nobody needed to know about the picture at Gringotts. "Well, if you're so sure that you're my sister, what's your name?"

"The name's Potter, Elena Potter." Gasps could be heard throughout the cabin and the hallway.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewers and my friend who proofreads it and helped me do the birthday party scene. (I just can't do birthday party scenes)

Suggestions are welcome just put them in the reviews.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

REVIEW.


	6. Train's arrival and the Sorting

Disclaimer: See Chapter 5

* * *

"The name's Potter, Elena Potter." Gasps could be heard throughout the cabin and the hallway.

"But, but-"

"Yeah, I tried to get into your birthday party to greet you before this, but the lady at the door wouldn't let me in."

"Why don't you prove that you're my sister?"

"Fine, open the box Dumbledore gave you."

"Oh right, I forgot about that."

When Harry opened the small sequoia box, there were multiple magical pictures of Harry's parents in the hospital and Lily carrying Harry, while his dad was carrying what looked like a girl. She had green eyes. The next picture had him and the girl. Hagrid was holding them while Harry had the scar on his forehead and the girl had the scar on her ankle.

"Well this only proves that I do have a sister, but how do I know it's you?"

"Fine, I'll prove it's me." She showed Harry her scar that was located on her ankle and shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Well that only proves that you have a scar where my sister has it too. How can I know that you aren't taking the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Well why don't we just wait here for an hour, which I believe is how long the Polyjuice Potion lasts?"

**1 Hour Later**

"Well it's been an hour and I guess I'm wrong about everything. Sorry sis."

"No problem. Bro."

The next couple of hours they spent talking about their lives at the Dursleys' and in Japan. When the train came to a stop at their destination everybody came out and started to head towards the carriages.

"So this is the famous Hogwarts."

"Yep, it's like a second home to me," Harry said, turning to his sister.

"We better get inside the carriages then."

"Um Harry?" Hermione stopped them. "Elena can't go on the carriages yet. She needs to go on the boats with the first years"

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Harry turned to Elena. "It's tradition that all first years or exchange students go across the lake."

Elena was listening really closely to Harry because she didn't want to mess up at the famous Hogwarts.

When Hagrid gave a final warning telling the students to get to the boats, Harry and company left Elena so that she could get in the boats quickly. When Harry and his friends left to go to the carriages, they were met by some of the DA members asking if he'll continue the DA that year. Harry said that he would only if the teacher wasn't going to teach something useful.

The ride to Hogwarts was bumpy as usual. Harry and the passengers talked about who they though would be the DADA teacher, and they also finished talking about everyone's summer.

When the carriage stopped, Harry and the passengers got out and headed towards Hogwarts. The golden trio went to sit down at the Gryffindor table, and they started taking more about food. Dumbledore cued Professor McGonagall to bring in the sorting hat and the first years, including Elena.

"You may think that I am strange,

As talking hats might be.

But I know more that all of you,

All combined times three.

It's very hard to make things rhyme,

And make it sound all right.

And when you have something to say,

It could take you all night.

I should talk about the houses,

Because that is my job.

And my rambling on like this,

Makes Dumbledore's heart throb.

Gryffindor will always be,

The best house to be in.

You might have an adventure,

And grime will coat your skin.

Hufflepuff is just so-so.

They aren't mentioned much.

Kind of simple in the head,

You might be someone's lunch.

Ravenclaw is also good.

Most of them are smart.

No one special is in there,

But don't take that to heart.

Slytherins tend to be jerks,

But they can't help that fact.

Coming from a pureblood line,

Can get your friends attacked.

And now I've gone and talked all night,

There's still time for your food.

The shiny sorting shall begin,

For if not we'll all be screwed!"

Professor McGonagall looked sourly at the sorting hat before announcing, "When I say your name, come up here and you'll be sorted into your proper house."

"Athison, Ben" It took a while for the sorting hat to say something. Then it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The next 35 kids were sorted into the following: 5 to Ravenclaw, 5 to Hufflepuff, 10 to Gryffindor, and 15 to Slytherin.

When the sorting of the first years was finished, Dumbledore stood up and motioned that he was about to speak.

"Since we have finished our sorting of the first years, we shall sort our permanent foreign exchange student from the Royal Magic Academy in Japan."

"Potter, Elena. Please proceed to the Sorting Hat please." Everybody gasped, except for the people who had already met her, and started to whisper amongst themselves.

Minerva put the Sorting Hat on Elena's head. The Sorting Hat took a long time in order to talk.

"The House that Elena Potter will be in is …"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for stopping right in the middle but I haven't decided where she should go yet.

Well I'm starting to get Writer's Block so I need suggestion on where this should go, so just put it in with the reviews.

Look out for a story/comedy where the Hogwarts students find themselves acting out Finding Nemo.

**PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW.**


	7. Sorting of Elena Potter and Joan Granger

Disclaimer: See Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Sorting of Elena Potter and Joan Granger

* * *

Last: Minerva put the Sorting Hat on Elena's head. The Sorting Hat took a long time in order to talk.

"The House that Elena Potter will be in is …"

* * *

"Hufflepuff"

"Say what!" Ron yelled.

"What the hell!" Malfoy screamed.

"She's supposed to be in Gryffindor!" Harry yelled.

"HAHAHA that was a pricless moment, you should of saw yourselves."

Minerva turned towards the sorting hat and was about to give a 7 hour lecture when the sorting hat spoke again.

"O.K I'll make the real decision Minerva"

"I thought that was messed up!" Harry yelled back.

"Miss Potter would be in SLYTHERIN"

Silence was in the whole Great Hall for about 5 seconds until the slytherin's screamed in happiness.

"YAY" Malfoy was dancing on the table.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE"

"Hey Harry I just noticed that Joan hasn't been sorted yet" Hermione told Harry.

"Hey your right, We were all caught up with Elena that we totally forgot about her"

"And for our special sorting will be Miss. Joan Granger or should I say Miss Joan Potter."

"Well I guess its time to tell you students what really happened that night when the Potter's parents died. Lily and James Potter had 3 children before they died. The reason they only wanted Harry to be known was because he was a strong-willed one and was the leader of the 3. I know that the age was different for Joan because when the the killing curse hits someone and they don't die, they look like they are injured pretty bad. But to wizard terms they can be healed by a wave of a wand. But to a Muggle it looks like all the bones are about to break. When we sent Harry and Elena to where they lived, Muggles came and saw that Joan was injured they sent her to a Muggle hospital. Since they saw that Joan's parents was dead, they used a experimental muggle machine like a tank. In the tank the person is sent to a deep sleep and heals the person at the some time they are sleeping. During the sleep the chemicals in the tank stop all the aging process so that the healing can become a excellent result. It took about 5 years for the healing process to finish. The government then taught her everything that she was supposed to learn in a muggle school. After that they sent sent here to the orphanage and that's where the Grangers picked her up for adoption. Well now its time for the sorting."

You could see about three fourth's the whole crowd having their mouth gaping open after the story.

Silence filled the air until McGonagall put the Sorting hat on Joan's head.

"ANOTHER GODAMN POTTER! I SWEAR IF ANOTHER COMES I WILL BURN MYSELF!"

Laughter filled the air.

"Joan Potter Granger would be in the house of Ravenclaw"

* * *

Well this was so sad to write especially the story. I know I just killed this story. But I still hope you guys will still read it and can you ppl REVIEW PLZ! 


End file.
